A vehicle on which a so-called “idle-stop device (ISS)” for the purpose of a fuel consumption-saving traveling has been spreading.
In a prior-art idle-stop device, a transmission is at neutral (N) and also, a clutch is in an engaged state (“engaged” state) while it is operated, that is, when an engine is stopped.
Thus, on a slope or the like, after the idle-stop device is operated, the operation of the idle-stop device is cancelled, and when the vehicle is to be started again, it is necessary that the clutch has to be disengaged once (the clutch is brought into the “disengaged” state) and then, a gear has to be changed and start control has to be performed. Thus, there is a problem that a series of operations take time. In the case of a slope or the like, there is a concern that the vehicle during the above described series of operations (on an uphill slope, for example, the vehicle might retreat).
In order to avoid such movement of the vehicle 1 (a retreat or “sliding down” on an uphill slope), in the case of an operation of the idle-stop device, a parking brake should be applied (a driver should intentionally operate the parking brake) as a condition. Thus, when the operation of the idle-stop device is to be cancelled and the vehicle is to be started, an operation to release the parking brake is also necessary, which makes the operations for vehicle start complicated.
As another prior art, a technology of a transmission device capable of automatic control of a clutch operation and adjustment of a driving force by manual operation of the clutch is proposed (see Patent Literature 1).
However, such prior art (Patent Literature 1) does not solve the above described problem that engine start and vehicle start need complicated operations.